


Not the Normal Kind of Sickness

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chemical Weapons, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Kobra gets sick. Normal, right? Maybe a bit more dangerous in the zones, but nothing they can't handle. Right?





	Not the Normal Kind of Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was sick fight me.

**-1-**

  
Kobra winced as one of the dracs caught him the leg. He'd gotten too close and had been stabbed in the thigh. A strange mode of attack for the dracs, but he wasn't going to question it. He stepped away, leg giving out slightly. Jet immediately came forwards to cover him, but Kobra kept shooting from the sidelines.   
  
When all the dracs were dead, Jet helped him into the trans am, bandaging him up on the way home.

  
  
**-2-**

  
Kobra coughed, earning a worried look from Poison that he immediately brushed off. Of course Party would be worried for his brother, but he just had a bit of sand caught in his throat. It was nothing.  
  
"You okay Kobes? You're looking a bit paler than usual." Ghoul commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Kobra mumbled, before heading back to bed. If he was catching something, it wasn't anything he couldn't sleep off.  
  
It had been a week since the drac fight, and Kobra was still having difficulty walking, so he hadn't been outside as much. That was probably the reason he was so pale. Yeah. Nothing to worry about.

  
  
**-3-**

  
Weeks of coughing and headaches followed, but Kobra still didn't say anything. He didn't want to worry anyone.  
  
They were sat eating powerpup as a group. Kobra hated the stuff, but at the moment it tasted like cardboard. Which was better than what it usually tasted like.   
  
Kobra put his fork down, feeling bile rise in his throat. He quickly slipped out the booth and ran to the door, only just making it outside before throwing up. A warm touch to his back alerted him of someone there.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
He relaxed a little when he realized it was Jet. Before turning away and vomiting again.  
  
"I told you I hate that stuff," Kobra mumbled. He wasn't sick. Powerpup was just bad.  
  
"Are you sure it's the powerpup that's made you sick?"  
  
Kobra huffed. "Well what else is it gonna be?"

  
  
**-4-**

  
They were in the middle of a clap and Kobra was about to get ghosted because he couldn't see a thing. White and colored swirls filled his vision as the edges slowly bled to a fuzzy black and he collapsed, conscious enough to register someone carrying him to safety, before he passed out completely.

  
  
**-5-**

  
"-high fever-"  
  
"-too hot-"  
  
"-what're we gonna do-"  
  
"Kobes? Can you hear me?"  
  
Voices surrounded him, too loud after the silence of unconsciousness. Kobra whined softly, blinking slowly as he woke up.   
  
"P-Party?" He asked weakly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. You gave us a bit of a scare back there."  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
Silence. Then, "we don't know. But we'll work it out."

  
  
**-6-**

  
The next time Kobra woke up, he was at Dr D's place. Someone- no, Show Pony- was wiping his for head with a cold, damp cloth.   
  
"Hey motorbaby. You awake?"  
  
Kobra nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. Cherri C found out what's wrong with you. He's off with Jet and Ghoul gettin' a cure."  
  
"Party?"  
  
Show smiled slightly, "he's here. I'll go get him for you," they said, before getting up, leaving the cloth in a bowl of water, and skating out.  
  
Party walked in a few minutes later. "Hey Kobes." He said softly, sitng on the edge of his bed.  
  
"What's wrong with me?"  
  
Party winced slightly, "remember in that clap a while ago when some drac slashed y' thigh?"  
  
Kobra nodded.  
  
"Well turns out BL/Ind have been developing some sort of venom to start  taking down us 'joys."

  
  
**-7-**

  
"So kids, stay safe out there. And anyone who thinks they might be affected by BL/Ind's new poison, find Cherri Cola, Show Pony, or Jet Star. We know from first hand it ain't pretty. We can't have any of you crash queens crashing out for good. This is Dr. Death Defying, signing off."  
  
Dr. D's voice faded into static from the diner's Radio, and Kobra smiled. He hadn't enjoyed being a 'test subject', but at least now they were all aware of BL/Ind's new weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of things to write please leave comments if you have any cool ideas.


End file.
